


Power Outage

by lolitadarling



Category: Barry (TV 2018), Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolitadarling/pseuds/lolitadarling
Summary: The reader and Bill are working on a film together. When the power goes out in the reader's trailer, some unexpected things happen between the co-stars.smut.
Relationships: Bill Hader & Reader, Bill Hader/You
Kudos: 32





	Power Outage

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my first time writing smut. sorry if it sucks.

You loved your job. You don't know what'd you be doing if you weren't an actress. 

Right now, you are filming a movie with Bill Hader that was written by Judd Apatow. Bill and Judd have worked together before but for you, it was your first time. Although you were a rookie, they made you feel at home. 

You had just finished filming a scene with Pete, someone you had worked with before. He was like a big brother to you. The two of you sat in your designated cast chairs under a tent, you sipping coffee and Pete on his phone. "So you ready for your scene with Bill tomorrow?" He asked, trying to hold back his laugh.

You rolled your eyes in response, flipping him off. "Yes, Pete, because I am a mature actress." You said, flipping your hair. Coming up was the sex scene, more importantly, your first sex scene. The pit that formed in your stomach grew as you thought about it more. Bill had filmed sex scenes before and made them look convincible, but what if you couldn't? 

Thankfully, filming was done for the day and Pete walked you back to your trailer. "Listen, don't sweat it. It's sex, it basically comes naturally to a person." He said before walking towards his trailer.

A sigh escaped from your mouth as you walked into your trailer. You laid back on the couch and ran your hands over your face. Why were you so nervous? You've never felt this way before a scene before, why now? Rain started to pour outside, making it even darker than it was before. You got up to turn your light on but with each flick, it didn't turn on. "Great!" You tried texting Pete but he was already passed out in his trailer. The only person left that was around you was Bill. You bit your lip, deciding on whether or not it was worth going into his trailer. Before you could decide, your phone died. "Even better." You mumbled, searching around in the dark for a phone charger but couldn't find yours. You nodded and stuck your phone in your back pocket. Quickly, you ran to Bill's trailer automatically getting soaked. You kept knocking on the door but he wasn't answering. You were about to give up and turn back towards your trailer until the door opened. A sleepy Bill opened the door while the TV played in the back, seeming a little pissed off. "Oh, shit, Bill, I'm sorry I forgot you had a late shoot."

He then realized it was you, dropping the angry expression and replacing it with a smile. "Hey, Y/N, no worries! Please come in." He opened the door wider and you walked in. "Sorry, I kept you out there so long. Now you're drenched." He looked down at your soaked jeans and sweater, you shrugged it off. "Don't take this the wrong way but what are you doing here? I mean, it's storming."

Suddenly a wave of awkwardness came over you, being almost shy in front of Bill. "P-Power went out in my trailer and I think Pete stole my charger, figures he passed out as soon as he got into his trailer. I was just wondering if I could borrow your phone charger?" Bill then went next to his messy bed and grabbed his phone charger. 

"Your welcome to stay here and charge your phone until the power is back at your trailer." He offered kindly, you nodded and sat at his table and plugged your phone in. 

Snapped played on the TV, making you turn your interest over to it. "Man, I love this episode!" You exclaimed.

Bill took a seat next to you, making your heartbeat like crazy. "Woah, you like Snapped?" You nodded and both started to laugh as the show played. You could feel Bill's gaze then turn to you, making you blush a little. "Y/N, can I ask you a question?"

You turned towards him, feeling like he could hear your heart's loud beating. "O-Of course, Bill. What's up?"

"Why have you been acting so weird around me this past week? Did I do something wrong?" He asked, almost sadly.

This made you feel horrible. You have been leaving Bill out in the cold all week, not hanging around him as much or texting him like you usually do. "I'm going to be honest with you since you are always so honest to me." Silence grew between the two of you, the sound of rain filling up the void. "I-I'm scared." He looked hurt. "Oh God, not of you. Believe me, you could never scare me. I-I guess I'm just afraid of the s-sex scene." You almost whispered. 

His eyes softened as he put his arm around you. "Hey, don't be! Listen, I know how it feels to be nervous about these. But when you're with the right person, it'll always work out and feel comfortable. And if you do feel uncomfortable, let me know. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, especially around me. You mean too much to me for me to make you feel that way." Butterflies filled your stomach as you looked into Bill's eyes. You could feel yourself moving in closer, only inches away from his face. Your lips were about to touch when a crack of thunder broke you two up. Bill coughed, trying to cover up the awkwardness. "Let me get you some dry clothes." He said, running his hands up and down his pants. He walked over to his dresser and rummaged through it. He pulled out an old NYC shirt. He handed the shirt to you, your hands brushing.

Suddenly, you dropped the shirt and jumped into his arms, kissing him. He wrapped his arms around your waist, making you jump up and wrap your legs around his sides. He pushed you against the table counter and began to take off your soaked sweater, throwing it behind him. He then began to leave kisses from your cheek, down your neck, and onto your breast. You pulled his hair while he left his marks on you, making him do it harder. You mentally apologized to the makeup lady tomorrow. Soft moans escaped your mouth which seemed to turn Bill on more. He stepped back and looked at you. You wore a lace red bra, making him bite his lip.

"Fuck you're beautiful." He said out of breathe. You blushed, putting your head down. He came up and lifted your head up with his finger. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." He smirked and connected your lips again, he began to unbutton your jeans, letting them fall to the ground. You were left in your bra and underwear, sitting on his cold counter. He picked you up again and put you on his bed. He kneeled in between your legs, removing his t-shirt. He came back down to kissing you. You ran your hands up and down his chest. You quickly flipped over and got on top of him. He unhooked your bra and tossed it across the room. He brought his mouth to your exposed breasts and started kissing them. "Fuck, Bill." You moaned. You could feel his erection growing in his pants. You lowered yourself down and unbuckled his pants. You pulled his boxers down and were met with his hard member. It was big, you got a little scared that he wouldn't fit. 

You licked your lips and took him in your mouth. He grabbed your hair, bunching it up in his hands. "Shit, shit." He groaned as you bobbed your head up and down. Your hands massaged his thighs. You looked up at him, seeing his face twitch up. "Baby." He said, stopping you. He signaled for you to come up with his fingers. You got up and he put you in his lap, one hand wrapped around your waist. His fingers slid down your panties and into your pussy. "So wet, already. Fuck, you're the best." He began to finger you slowly, making you whimper. "What is it, baby? Tell me what you want."

"F-Faster, Bill, please." His speed picked up the pace, making you moan in his ear. "Fuck me, Bill. Please, fuck me already."

"Thought you'd never ask." He whispered in your ear, turning you on more. He placed you back on the bed and slid your panties off. He reached into the drawer next to his bed and pulled out a condom. He opened it with his mouth and slid it on. "Ready, baby?" You nodded and he positioned himself. Slowly, he slid himself in. "You okay?" You tried to nod but moaned instead.

He picked up his pace, going faster inside of you."Shit." You moaned out. "Bill, you're so fucking big." He kissed you as he pounded into you. His hands ventured around your body, exploring it and getting to know it. His fingers then went to your clit, you could feel yourself coming to your climax.

"Cum for me, Y/N." He grunted. After a few more seconds, the knot that was building up in your stomach untaggled as you moaned out a mix of curses and his name. Bill soon came after you, moaning into your ear. He fell back on his bed next to you, both of you panting. Your legs felt like jelly as you got up and looked for the shirt he offered earlier. You put it on and joined Bill back in his bed. He wrapped his arms around you and kissed your head. His chest went up and down, still trying to find his breath. 

The nerves from earlier seemed to be a faint memory. You looked up at the half asleep man, running your hands up and down his arm. He was hands down your best fuck and you really liked him. Like a lot. He was funny, caring, and hot.

"Whatcha looking at?" He asked with a faint laugh. You shrugged and buried your head deeper into his chest. "Thank you for that, Y/N, really. I haven't felt like that in a long time."

You blushed, knowing you made him feel that way. "Anytime." 

You didn't know if this was going to be a frequent thing or a one and done thing, but you're glad it happened. The rain poured harder as you dozed off in his arms, cuddling up to keep warmth between the two of you.


End file.
